Prologue
by MegaSuperPanda
Summary: "je serais ta bouée de sauvetage et toi la mienne, ensemble put-être arriverons-nous à ne pas nous noyer dans leurs yeux"   desoler je ne sais pas faire les résumer donc j'ai préferé mettre une citation de ma fanfics
1. Chapter 1

Prologue :

2 ans...

Cela fait 2 ans que tu es parti,

Que tu m'as trahi

Que tu t'es servi de moi, sans aucun scrupule

Tu m'as fait croire que tu m'aimais,

Mais tout ça, ce n'était que pour assouvir tes desseins,

Pour la protégée,...

Chaque jour je pense à toi, chaque nuit je rêve de toi.

Je te hais tellement mais je ne peux m'empêcher de t'aimer.

C'est tellement bête, ridicule, pathétique,

Je voudrais te faire souffrir autant que tu m'as fait souffrir.

Je t'imagine souvent à ses côtés, tu l'embrasses, la serre dans tes bras

Tu l'as choisie, tu la pris pour épouse.

Je te hais.

Pour ai-je un jour me pardonner d'avoir été aussi stupide, pouvoir me regarder dans le miroir.

Mon corps brûle en souvenir de tes caresses.

Je suis vide, perdu, la vie me semble fade, sans importance, je suis revenu au même état d'après la mort de mes parents, sauf que je n'ai personne à mes côtés.

J'ai pris l'habitude de sortir le soir dans un bar à la sortie de la ville, l'alcool est la seule chose qui me fait t'oublier pendant quelques secondes...

Quelques secondes de libertés,

Je regarde les gens, ceux qui sont comme moi, perdus, qui noie leurs malheurs dans ce doux nectar

C'est à ce moment-là que mon regard traverse le tien, je voie dans tes yeux ce même vide, cette même souffrance

Nos regard ne se quitte plus.

Tu te lèves, tu viens t'asseoir à côté de moi, tu me regardes et tu me dis d'une voix lasse

« il m'a trahi »

Je réponds

« moi aussi »

nous n'avons pas besoin dans dire plus, on se comprend nos yeux parlent pour nous, c'est largement suffisant.

On sort ensemble du bar, on marche côte à côte, sans dire un mot,

Nos pas nous conduisent devant un hôtel, on se regarde, on entre

Puis on fait l'amour,

L'amour pour ne pas sombrer,

Deux corps, qui pour une nuit s'aiment et se déchirent

Deux âmes en peine,

Deux âmes en pleurs.

* * *

voila pour le prologue, si vous voulez que je continue envoyer moi des reviews


	2. Chapter 2

Chapitre 1 : remonter la pente

Non, c'est impossible, ça ne peut pas être lui...

Zéro n'en croyait pas ses yeux, devant lui se tenait l'homme qu'il avait rencontré dans un bar la semaine précédente avec lequel il avait couché. Sauf que cet homme n'était pas tout à fait un homme, c'était un vampire.

La porte du dortoir de la Nightclasse c'était ouverte, un grand silence avait suivi, tous les regards s'étaient braqués sur lui, et puis, quand la surprise fut passé, des cris de joie retentis à la vue de ce nouvel Apolon qui venait d'intégrer leur école.

Il avait couché avec un vampire, il n'arrivait pas à y croire. La colère commençait à monter en lui. Pour la troisième foi il venait de se faire avoir par ces satané de sangsues. D'abord Yuuki, puis Kanam, et maintenant cet homme.

Zéro avait vraiment dû mal retenir les filles, depuis deux ans il devait se débrouiller tout seul face aux groupies, même si depuis le départ de Kaname, elles étaient légèrement plus calmes, mais maintenant qu'un nouvel élève faisait son apparition il avait beaucoup de mal à les retenir. Il en avait marre de cette vie, marre de se faire avoir par des vampires et puis le comportement de celui-ci l'énervé, il arborait un grand sourire, il n'avait rien à voir avec le type qu'il l'avait abordé au bar, à tous les coups il avait fait exprès de paraître déprimer pour pouvoir coucher avec lui.

Quand le vampire arriva à son niveau, il lui fit un grand sourire et comme par magie sa colère s'estompa et... il sourit à son tour, sans qui puisse vraiment contrôler son corps. Il se sentait apaiser. Il ne comprenait plus rien, il y a dix secondes toute la rage du monde l'habiter et là il souriait, mais qu'est-ce que ce vampire lui a fait.

Il n'y avait pas que lui qui était apésé, toutes les filles autour de lui c'étaient calmées et puis quand les vampires eurent fini leur traverser son sourire se fana et sa colère réapparue en même temps que l'excitation des filles.

C'était vraiment très bizarre, il devait avoir une discussion avec ce vampire, il n'allait pas s'en tirait comme ça, il allait payer pour s'être joué de lui. Oui, il allait payer, payer très cher...

OoOoOoOoO

Zéro rentra précipitamment dans sa chambre, il avait besoin de réfléchir à la situation. Quel comportement il devait avoir avec le vampire, qu'est-ce qu'il allait faire. Il en avait aucune idée.

Il décida de prendre une douche pour se détendre et de se remettre les idées en place. Il se déshabilla et puis se glissa dans la douche, quand il alluma l'eau il ne put s'empêcher d'avoir un frisson. Une larme coula sur sa joue et laissa une traîner d'argent sur celle-ci, suivi de près par une autre, et encore une autre jusqu'à un déluge. Il tomba à genoux et tapa de toutes ses forces sur le mur, le sang commença à couler, mais il s'en foutait, à cet instant il voulait juste mourir, ne plus exister pour qu'enfin cette douleur dans sa poitrine se calme, que ces yeux chocolat, ces caresses, quitte sa tête.

Après une demi-heure passer sous la douche, il décida de sortir pour aller effectuer sa ronde de nuit, il se rhabilla, prit son bloody rose et quitta sa chambre.

OoOoOoOoO

La nuit était très froide, mais magnifique. Le ciel était parsemé d'étoiles et cette nuit la lune était pleine.

C'était une nuit comme celle-ci où, pour la première fois, Kaname et lui avait...Non il ne devait pas penser à ça, mais c'était plus fort que lui, ses souvenirs revenaient à la charge et il n'arrivait pas à se les enlever de la tête.

Un bruit derrière lui fit revenir de à la réalité : « Retourne dans ton dortoir, vampire ! »dit-il d'un ton froid.

Le vampire en question sorti de sa cachette. Devant lui , se tenait l'homme avec lequel il avait couché. Une aura bizarre se dégager de lui. Une sorte de lumière apaisante. Il n'avait pas remarquer le première fois, mais il incarnait vraiment bien la magnifisence. Il possédait des grands yeux d'un bleu profond où on pouvait apercevoir des milliers d'étoiles, exactement comme se soir, des cheveux en bataille qui lui tombait sur la nuque et les yeux, il était d'une asser grande taille, un peu plus grand que Zéro, ainsi que corps finement musclé, bien mis en valeur par l'uniforme de la Night Class, mais surtout un sourire à se retournait de sa tombe, tellement expressif, lumineux...tout simplement magnifique. C'était vraiment le mot qui le qualifié le mieux...magnifique.

Zéro aurait voulu lui crier dessu, se getter sur lui, le dechiqueter de ses mains, pour le faire payer de tout ce qu'il lui était arriver, même si ce n'était pas de sa faute, mais il ne pouvait plus bouger, tout son être s'apaiser à sa vue, il le fixer sans comprendre, en quelques secondes il était redevenu calme :

_ « Qu'est ce que tu fais ici ?

_Je suis venu te dire un petit bonjours, ou plutôt bon soir, mon Zéro-kun.

_Je ne parle pas de maintenant, mais dans cette école.

_On m'a proposer d'intégrer cette école et comme tu le vois j'accepter même si au début j'était un peu septique, mais dès que je t'ai vue je me suis dit que sa ne serait pas si terrible que sa finalement et j'espère qu'on renouvellera la nuit qu'on a passer ensemble, c'était très...éxcitant.

_T'es un gros malade et un sale enfoiré, tu t'es foutu de ma gueulle et tu crois qu'on va recommencer. Dit moi tu t'y prend toujours comme ça pour coucher avec les gens ? Tu fais genre je suis déprimer, j'ai besoin d'amour.

_Je ne jouais pas, j'était vraiment désespéré et quand je t'es vu j'ai eu l'impression que tu pourrais m'aider »

Quand il eu fini sa phrase, leur visage se touchait presque, les yeux dans les yeux. L'aristocrate caressa doucement et tendrement la joue de Zéro avec sa main, ce qui lui donna un frisson dans tout le corps.

_ « Tu es tellemen beau.

_Qu'est ce que tu racontes encore ? dit-il en rougissant et en détournant le regard.

_J'ai besoin de toi, dit-il d'un ton suppliant et subitement triste, pour la première fois depuis se qu'il ma fait je me suis senti mieux et je suis persuader que toi aussi tu as apprécier. Alors je te demande à genoux si il le faut, aide moi. »

Leur visage était de plus en plus proche, leur nez se frôler. Zéro sentait le souffle du vampire sur tout son visage. Ce vampire le perturber plus que ce qu'il aurait penser. Il n'es croyait pas ses yeux, un vampire qui le supliait. Sa raison lui conseiller vivement de foutre le camps tout de suite sans perdre de temps, mais comme à chaque fois que ce vampire le regarder il ne pouvait plus bouger. Merde_ et re merde qu'est ce que je fait maintenant._ Après quelques longue minute de délibération il a bien du avouer que ce satanné vampire avait raison, il penser un peu moins a Kaname.

Zéro fut ramener dans la réalité par une pression qui sentie tout à coup sur son torse et qui le projeta sur le tronc d'un arbre qui était juste dernière lui et lui chuchota à l'oreille

_ « Je serais ta boué de sauvetage et toi la mienne et que peut-être ensemble nous arriverons à ne pas nous noyer dans l'immensité de leurs yeux. »

Sur ce, il l'embrassa tendrement, puis très vite ce baiser est devenu chaud et sauvage, chaqu'un d'eux ce battait pour la domination de la bouche de l'autre. Ils étaient tellement pris de leur baiser qu'ils n'avaient pas remarquer qu'une élève de la Day Class les avaient vue et elle ne put s'empêcher de crier de surprise

_ « Haaaaaa, t...t...gay, Zé...Zéro est gay,je ...je peut pas le croire et en plus avec un élève de la Night Class »

Et sur ces mots, elle pris ses jambes à son cou dans le but d'aller révéler à tout le monde ce quelle venait de voir.

_ « Et merde, je sens que c'est fini la tranquillité

_Qu'importe, au faite, je m'appel Lucas.


End file.
